Only You
by Popeline
Summary: {OS MILLIAN} Killian et Milah se revoient dans les Enfers. L'heure des retrouvailles, des confrontations et des aveux a sonné. Parce que dans le cœur du Capitaine, Milah était la seule reine.


La main qui soignait sa blessure lui semblait familière. Elle effleurait sa peau avec tant de légèreté, tant de douceur. Même mort il la reconnaissait. C'est cette main la même qu'il avait tenu auparavant, cette main qui l'avait caressée avec douceur.

Il reconnaissait l'odeur familière et qui lui avait tant manqué après son funeste destin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui se tenait auprès de lui. Cependant il voulait la revoir. Il voulait voir ses cheveux noirs bouclés tomber en cascade dans son dos, il voulait revoir ses yeux gris qu'il aimait tant, revoir son sourire, entendre le son de sa voix.

Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il était passé à autre chose dans les bras de celle qu'on appelait Emma Swan. Dans son cœur, Milah resterait le seul amour de sa vie. Il entrouvrit doucement les yeux. Une silhouette floue était penchée sur lui. Il reconnaissait ses courbes parfaites sans pour autant bien les voir. Il se décida à ouvrir entièrement les yeux et son cœur vola en éclat.

Elle le scrutait d'un air inquiet sur son visage. L'inquiétude laissa place à la surprise et ensuite à la joie. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et il revit la femme dont il était tombé amoureux il y a bien longtemps.

\- Milah, murmura-t-il.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres les caressant doucement et lui ordonnant de se taire.

\- Chut, Killian. Hadès t'en a fais voir de toutes les couleurs et tu es encore très faible. Garde tes forces d'accord ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire.

\- Moi aussi mais ça devra attendre plus tard Killian. Tu dois te reposer pour le moment.

\- Tu me promets de rester auprès de moi ?

\- Je ne te quitte pas.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets.

Il ferma les yeux apaisé. Milah le regardait dormir perdue dans ses pensées. C'était elle qui avait découvert son corps mutilé et allongé sur la place de la grande rue. Elle avait alors hurlée de terreur. Déjà parce qu'il était la. Et ensuite en voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il perdait énormément de sang et son corps était marqué par les traces des séances de tortures d'Hadès le dieu des Enfers.

Elle l'avait alors pris dans ses bras. Il était comme dans son souvenir, pas très lourd a porter et l'avait conduit chez elle. Ensuite elle s'était occupée de panser ses blessures, nettoyant le sang séché avec de l'eau et un morceau de tissus usagé dont elle ne se servait pas. Et elle avait attendu son réveil.

La jeune femme avait aussi des choses à lui dire, des questions à lui poser. Comment avait-il vécu après sa mort ? Était-il passé à autre choses ? C'était ce genre de question qui trottait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle voulait des réponses, mais elle voulait avant tout qu'il se repose. Même s'il était passé à autre chose, elle continuerait à veiller et prendre soin de lui. Car il était et resterait l'unique homme qu'elle avait aimée et qu'elle continuait d'aimer malgré le fait qu'elle soit morte.

Il émergea de son sommeil quelques heures plus tard. Elle n'avait pas quittée son poste et s'était endormie...Enfin les morts peuvent-ils dormir ? Apparemment oui. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il pu tâchant de ne pas trop faire de bruit pour la réveiller. Bien qu'il était super discret, Milah se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se calma et posa son regard gris sur les siens.

-Tu es réveillé ?

-Oui. Désolée de t'avoir déranger pendant ton sommeil, tu peux te rendormir.

-Ça ira ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Toute à l'heure tu as dit que tu avais des choses à me dire.

-Est-ce que tu es prête à les entendre ?

-Tu es passé à autre chose c'est ça ?

Elle ignorait sa réponse mais son coeur se brisa. Il était normal qu'il soit allé de l'avant, il n'était pas condamné a rester figé dans les Enfers comme elle. Elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, mais ça lui faisait mal. Elle avait espérer qu'il avait continuer a l'aimer mais ce n'était que des illusions. Elle aussi devait passer à autre chose. Milah détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

-Milah, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de plonger ses yeux gris dans le bleu des siens. Ses yeux dont elle était tombée amoureuse, tout comme son sourire, sa voix, son être tout entier. Elle devait se montrer forte. Seulement c'était plus difficile que jamais. Il retira la couverture qui recouvrait son corps, s'assis et se pencha vers Milah. Il lui prit la main et de son crochet il fit relever son menton pour pouvoir l'observer.

-Milah regarde moi, s'il te plaît.

-Non, souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur.

Il leva les yeux aux ciel en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas changer. Et c'est pour ça qu'il retombait encore plus amoureux d'elle.

-Regarde moi mon amour. S'il te plaît.

Lorsqu'il l'appela mon amour elle leva les yeux vers lui et se perdit dans l'océan de ses prunelles azurs. Elle scruta au plus profond de son être comme elle avait toujours fait avec lui pour voir s'il l'aimait encore comme elle l'avait espérer. La réponse elle la trouva avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose. Oui il l'aimait encore. Killian Jones hocha doucement la tête pour affirmer ce qu'elle comprenait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, ils réussissaient parfaitement avec des regards, des sourires ou tout autres gestes autre que la parole.

-Et toi ? murmura-t-il.

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu m'aimes encore ?

-Oui. Dans mon cœur ça a toujours été toi. Seulement toi.

-Tout comme dans le mien ça a toujours été toi.

Ils se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire. Automatiquement elle se leva, s'installa sur ses genoux et leva la tête vers lui. Leurs visages étaient tout proche, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres de proximité ils sentaient leur souffles respectifs s'en échapper. Milah posa ses mains sur les joues de Killian et les caressa. Elles étaient douce comme dans son souvenir, ça lui faisait tellement du bien de le toucher, de sentir sa peau contre la paume de sa main. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils partagèrent un doux baiser de retrouvailles.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés après toutes ses années et ils allaient essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Seulement ils ignoraient la chose suivante. Pendant qu'ils célébraient leur retrouvailles en s'unissant dans la demeure de Milah, une bande de héros débarqués de Storybrooke avait élus les Enfers comme leur prochaine étape.

En effet Emma Swan voulait sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait et était prête à payer un prix aussi monstrueux soit-il pour le sauver. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle, pour sa famille et pour la ville entière. L'ennui ce que ce sacrifice était vain à cause de Gold. Celui ci en avait encore profité pour redevenir le Ténébreux que tous connaissaient ruinant le sacrifice de Killian.

Voila pourquoi Emma, Blanche, David, Regina, Robin, Henry et Gold étaient la. Pour ramener Killian à la maison. Ce que personne ne se doutaient, c'est que le pirate ne voulait plus être sauvé. Mais ça tous l'ignoraient.

La bande de héros errait dans Storybrooke. Enfin une version plus glauque de Storybrooke. Celle des Enfers, déprimante, où tout était figé. Le temps, les gens ne pouvaient pas évolués, tout. Cela faisait presque penser à leur voyage au Pays Imaginaire où le temps n'était arrêté. Combien de temps allaient-ils rester ici ? Et combien de temps se sera écoulé dans leur ville ?

Nul ne le savait. Emma avançait au niveau de chez Granny's puis se tourna vers sa famille.

\- Il faut que nous nous séparions. On se retrouve ici.

Le petit groupe se disloqua et Emma prit la direction du port. Elle espérait qu'il serait la. Elle gagna le port à la hâte et se mit à fouiller les bateaux l'usine de sardine, la plage aussi mais ses recherches furent vaines. Il demeurait introuvable.

Dépité, Emma partie en direction de la ville. Elle entra au Granny's et retrouva sa d'eux n'avait retrouver Killian. Elle fronça les sourcils et ensuite remarqua que son fils n'était pas la. Elle regarda Regina.

\- Où est Henry ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis la maman, répondit Henry en arrivant. Je fouillais les chambres.

Il lui montra la clé de celle qu'il venait de quitter. Emma la prit, regarda le numéro, et sourit.

\- C'était à ton père.

\- Je voulais savoir si il était la et je voulais lui dire que j'allais bien.

Emma serra son fils contre elle.

\- Crois moi Henry il le sait.

Elle lâcha son fils et poussa un soupir. Peut-être que Killian n'avait pas d'affaire non réglée. Peut-être était-il allé de l'avant ? Elle fixa sa famille qui ne savait que dire.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est allé de l'avant ? Qu'il n'avait pas d'affaire non réglée ?

\- Navré de cassez tes espoirs Emma mais ce cher Crochet est mort en tant que Ténébreux. Crois moi il en a, intervint Rumple en entrant.

\- Dans ce cas que suggères-tu ? rétorqua la blonde face au ténébreux.

\- Eh bien pour une fois, je ne sais pas.

Emma leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira. David son père s'avança à ses côtés.

\- Tu dois bien avoir une idée où un moyen de le retrouver non ? lança-t-il.

\- Malheureusement non. La magie n'est pas la même dans notre monde et dans les Enfers. Je crains qu'il va falloir vous dispensez de vos pouvoirs pour le moment, termina-t-il en fixant Regina et Emma.

\- Et..Grand-mère ? fit Henry.

\- Grand-mère ? Henry tu es fou Cora ne nous sera pas utile ! cria Regina.

\- Je ne parlais pas d'elle maman. Mais de mon autre grand-mère, ma grand-mère biologique paternelle. Milah. Elle connaissait Killian et elle peut peut-être nous aidez. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Rumple se renfrogna et émit un grognement. Il était évident qu'il y avait pensé mais il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à elle. Leurs échanges seraient pas des plus agréables et moins il la verrait ici mieux il allait se porter. Le visage d'Emma s'illumina.

\- Tu es un génie mon fils.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Gold.

\- Je sais que revoir ton ex femme ne te réjouis pas. Et à mon avis ça ne la réjouira pas non plus. Mais si elle peut nous aider alors on doit la retrouver.

Gold vaincu poussa un soupir et quitta le Granny's. Il ne voulait pas que cette bande de héros interfère dans les retrouvailles avec son ex.

Son ex qui était endormie chez elle dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait réellement.

Gold passa la porte de la boutique. Il avait presque menti en disant qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen de le retrouver avec la magie. Seulement il ne voulait pas se taper tout le boulot non plus comme à chaque fois. Il s'approcha d'une étagère sorti un globe en cristal, le posa sur le comptoir, se mit derrière, le pris dans ses mains et le fixa.

\- Montre moi Milah, murmura-t-il.

Le globe qui était clair se troubla, une brume se mit à apparaître. Enfin la brume se leva laissant apparaître deux silhouette floues. Elles s'éclaircirent de plus en plus et il voyait très distinctement le corps de Milah endormie dans les bras de Killian. Il posa le globe sur le comptoir en se retenant de sourire.

\- Eh bien ma chère Sauveuse, vous allez avoir du mal a récupérer votre pirate.

Il ricana et quitta sa boutique. Emma était devant à l'attendre. A peine eut-il posé le pied hors de son repère que la Sauveuse sauta sur lui.

-Alors ? Tu l'as retrouvée ?

Gold la regarda se retenant de sourire. Devait-il lui dire ou pas ? Non c'était mieux qu'elle le découvre par elle même.

-Mon ex femme se retrouve chez elle. C'est dans un appartement à côté de celui de tes parents. Juste en face en fait. Elle s'y retrouve en ce moment même.

-Parfait.

-Oh et un petit conseil Emma. Tu devrais y aller seule.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Milah ne connaît pas les autres et je doute que si je t'accompagne, elle acceptera de te voir.

-Mmmh, tu as raison. Encore merci de ton aide.

-C'est ça. Bonne chance, murmura-t-il en ricanant la voyant partir.

Emma quitta le devant de la boutique de Gold et se rendit à la hâte à l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit. Pas de réponses. Elle détestait se montrer impolie mais elle devait parler à cette femme. C'est pourquoi elle força la serrure de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et entra. Et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Au milieu du salon, sur un canapé-lit, se trouvait Killian qui serrait contre lui le corps de Milah dénudé. Elle se retint de pousser un hurlement de rage et s'avança vers eux. Elle secoua vigoureusement Killian. Celui ci se réveilla en sursaut et dévisagea Emma surpris.

-Bordel qu'est ce que tu fous la Swan !

Son cri réveilla Milah. Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, attrapa de quoi se couvrir s'habilla dans le lit et ensuite se leva.

-Je...Je vais vous laissez je crois.

-Non. Vous allez m'expliquez ce que vous foutiez à poil dans les bras de Killian.

Milah se tourna vers Killian totalement perdue et trahie. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait encore. Ben visiblement c'était pas le cas. Il lui avait menti. Et ça lui faisait pire que mal. Killian la regarda et ensuite se tourna vers Emma.

-Ne t'en prends pas à elle Emma. Ce n'est pas elle la responsable. C'est moi. Ça a toujours été moi. Au fond de nous, nous savions que nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre seulement tu ne le sais pas encore. Quant à moi, le seul amour de ma vie a été, est et restera Milah. J'ai été bien con de penser que toi et moi on pouvait être heureux ensemble.

Emma ne disait rien, elle était blême. Elle avait mal. Encore une fois un homme l'avait brisé. Elle le fixa froidement.

-Je suppose que tu as fais ton choix.

-Tu supposes juste. Je suis désolé Emma.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je comprends parfaitement.

Et sans rien dire elle tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement furieuse et en claquant la porte. Killian soupira et se tourna vers Milah. Elle ne disait rien.

-Mon amour, je suis désolé. J'aurais du te dire que j'avais essayé de passer à autre chose. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Parce que dans mon cœur, tu es celle que j'ai choisie d'aimer depuis longtemps.

Milah ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha de lui, se blottie dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Ne me mens plus jamais Killian Jones.

-Je ne te mentirais plus jamais. C'est toi et seulement toi que je choisi Milah


End file.
